1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information storage apparatus for sharing data among electronic devices such as information processing devices and an information processing apparatus using the information storage apparatus, and more particularly to a write prohibit mechanism for protecting internal data in an external storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method of sharing data among information processing devices, an attachable/detachable external storage apparatus in which data can be written is generally used. This type of external storage apparatus is normally provided with a write prohibit mechanism for protecting precious internal storage data from being erroneously erased.
In a typical write prohibit mechanism, for example, as used in a magnetic tape or a floppy disk, the shape of a portion of a casing of the external storage apparatus is made changeable and the change in shape is optically or mechanically detected on the information processing device side.
FIGS. 5A and 5B illustrate an example of the conventional write prohibit mechanism which is employed, for example, in a 3.5 inch floppy disk.
A floppy disk 1 has, in proper places, a sliding shutter 2 for data write/read, a bearing unit 3 for rotating a built-in magnetic disk, a label attachment section 4 on which a label indicating a title, etc. is attached, and a write protect tab 5. As is shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B, the write protect tab 5 comprises a slider 5a and an opening window 5b which is closed and opened in accordance the movement of the slider 5a. 
Specifically, in the write prohibit mechanism using the write protect tab 5, the two shapes of the window 5b, i.e. the open shape and closed shape, which is determined by the movement of the slider 5a, are detected by means of a contact switch, etc. Thus, the write permit state and the write prohibit state can be discriminated on the information processing device side.
In another data write prohibit mechanism, an electric write path is cut off by a microswitch, as in a memory card in which data write is electrically effected.
In the write prohibit mechanisms, a change in physical shape is made mechanically. Therefore, there is an advantage in that the write permit state or write prohibit state can be recognized by the eye.
In each mechanism, however, the external storage apparatus needs to have certain dimensions and thickness.
On the other hand, there is a method in which a write prohibit state is stored as internal data in an external storage apparatus. Advantageously, this method can be applied to any type of external storage apparatus, irrespective of the size and thickness thereof.
In this method, however, the write permit state or write prohibit state cannot be recognized until the external storage apparatus is mounted in an information processing device and actually operated.
As has been described above, in the prior art, the external storage apparatus needs to have certain dimensions and thickness in order that one can recognize the write prohibit state.
The object of the invention is to provide a small and thin information storage apparatus permitting one to visually recognize the write prohibit state thereof and making it possible to realize a write prohibit mechanism at low cost and an information processing apparatus using this information storage apparatus.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an information storage apparatus comprising:
storage medium means in which information can be written;
a support member incorporating the storage medium means; and
a state-indicating conductive member provided on a surface of the supporting member, indicating a state of the storage medium means in which writing of information to the storage medium means is prohibited.
The storage medium means comprises a storage medium device including at least one non-volatile semiconductor memory device.
The support member has a recess in which the state-indicating conductive member is provided.
The support member is of non-conductive, and the state-indicating conductive member is of conductive to indicate the information write prohibit state of the storage medium means.
According to the present invention, there is by further provided an information storage apparatus comprising:
storage medium means in which information can be written;
a support member incorporating the storage medium means; and
a state-indicating non-conductive member provided on a surface of the supporting member, indicating a state of the storage medium means in which writing of information to the storage medium means is prohibited.
The storage medium means comprises a storage medium device including at least one non-volatile semiconductor memory device.
The support member has a recess in which the state-indicating non-conductive member is provided.
The support member is of conductive, and the state-indicating non-conductive member is of non-conductive to indicate the information write prohibit state of the storage medium means.
The state-indicating non-conductive member is a seal.
According to the present invention, there is still further provided an information processing apparatus comprising:
an information storage device wherein information writable storage medium means is incorporated in a support member and a state-indicating conductive member is visibly provided, the state-indicating conductive members indicating a state of the storage medium means in which writing of information to the storage medium means is prohibited; and
a processing device for receiving the information storage device, the processing device having discriminating means for detecting the conductivity of the state-indicating conductive member to discriminate the prohibit state of writing information to the storage medium means.
The storage medium means comprises a storage medium device including at least one non-volatile semiconductor memory device.
The support member has a recess in which the state-indicating conductive member is provided.
The state-indicating conductive member is a seal.
The discriminating means discriminates the prohibit state of writing information to the storage medium means by detecting the conductive state of the state-indicating conductive member.
The discriminating means discriminates the prohibit state of writing information to the storage medium means by bringing two or more connection pins into contact with the state-indicating conductive member and detecting the conductivity of the state-indicating conductive member.
The processing device is a processing device including a driving mechanism for driving the information storage device.
The processing device includes a card-shaped holder detachably attached to the processing device and including a driving mechanism for driving the information storage device incorporated in the card-shaped holder.
According to the present invention, there is yet further provided an information processing apparatus comprising:
an information storage device wherein information writable storage medium means is incorporated in a support member and a state-indicating non-conductive member is visibly provided, the state-indicating non-conductive member indicating a state of the storage medium means in which writing of information to the storage medium means is prohibited; and
a processing device for receiving the information storage device, the processing device having discriminating means for detecting the non-conductivity of the state-indicating non-conductive member to discriminate the prohibit state of writing information to the storage medium means.
The storage medium means comprises a storage medium device including at least one non-volatile semiconductor memory device.
The support member has a recess in which the state-indicating non-conductive member is provided.
The state-indicating non-conductive member is a seal.
The discriminating means discriminates the prohibit state of writing information to the storage medium means by detecting the non-conductive state of the state-indicating non-conductive member.
The discriminating means discriminates the prohibit state of writing information to the storage medium means by bringing two or more connection pins into contact with-the state-indicating non-conductive member and detecting the non-conductivity of the state-indicating non-conductive member.
The processing device is a processing device including a driving mechanism for driving the information storage device.
The processing device includes a card-shaped holder detachably attached to the processing device and including a driving mechanism for driving the information storage device incorporated in the card-shaped holder.
In this invention, by virtue of the above-described structures, the write prohibit state can be discriminated on the basis of the change in electrical state and can also be recognized visually, even with use of a small and thin information storage apparatus.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.